A Second Chance With Those She Loves
by Daughter of the Wolves
Summary: Prue comes back to San Fransisco but there's a catch, Prue lost her memory and her sisters have three days to find her before evil does. Full summary inside. Features all 4 four sisters & there will be a sequel. R


**I Do Not Own Charmed!! Charmed © Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge.**

_**Summary:** The Elders give Prue a second chance to live, Piper and Phoebe a chance to see (and live with) their older sister again, and Paige a chance to meet her oldest sister. But there's a catch, Prue will be sent back to SF but without her memory and the side of light and dark get a chance to have a powerful witch on their side. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe have three days to find their sister; if they find her then they can spend the rest of their lives with her without fear of the Elders taking her back. But if, during that same ammount of time, a demon finds Prue and convinces her to join him/her on the side of darkness then Prue will be turned into a full-fledged demon with a single minded determination; to wipe the Charmed Ones off the face of the Earth._

**Chapter 1**

**The Plea**

Prue silently watched her sisters from above. For the few years she had been there it was all she could do, but she didn't want to just watch she wanted to comfort them when they were down; she wanted to guide them when they were lost, she wanted to wipe away their tears and take away their fears. Most of all Prue wanted nothing more than to take away the weight that rested on Piper's shoulders, to tell Phoebe how proud of her she was, and she wanted to welcome Paige into their family.

Prue had accepted her death when she realized she had died but that didn't mean she wanted to **_be_** dead. She wanted to live and grow with her sisters. To put it bluntly, she wanted a second chance and there was only one group of people who could possibly grant her that wish.

**The Elders.**

So, with single minded determination she called out for them.

"Elders," Prue screamed.

She was met with nothing but silence, Prue felt a tinge of anger but she ignored it and tried again.

"I know you guys can hear me!" she yelled. "Elders!"

Prue waited for some time when she was finally surrounded by a swirl of white and blue tinged orbs. A feeling of weightlessness overcame her and when it disappeared Prue found herself standing in front of the "all knowing and all wise" Elders.

"What is it Prudence?"One of them asked. A firm looking male with dark black hair, emerald green eyes, and fair skin.

Prue somewhat cringed at hearing her full name, she **hated** it when people used her full name. Even when she was a kid she hated it and she hated it even more now.

"My sisters," Prue said clearly.

"Surely you could just go down to visit them if you're feeling homesick can't you?" another asked snobbishly. A withered looking female that had grey-white hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes that regarded people rather coldly.

"That's not what I mean," Prue stated steely. "I want to **be** with them. In flesh and blood. I want to live again."

"**PROPOSTUROUS!!**" the lady yelled, her eyes burning with cold fire.

"Calm yourself Irene," the man with green eyes said turning to his companion, then he turned to Prue and looked her evenly in the eyes. "What you are asking of us is not within our power. Nor is it possible."

"You could make it possible," Prue argued. "After all the innocents we saved and the demons, warlocks, and evil spirits we vanquished; after defeating evil so many times we lost count, we deserve to be together! I mean we prevented the Apocalypse for Christ's sake!"

"It would ruin the balance of good and evil!" Irene hissed.

"I don't care about your damn balance!" Prue screamed, tears forming in her icy orbs. "I need my sisters!"

Prue felt her heart breaking, after all the things they'd done for the Elders they couldn't-**wouldn't** grant her this one wish. The Elders saw the torment of emotions running through the young witch; sorrow, pain, and disappointment, and they all felt a pang of pity for her (minus Irene).

"We shall take your request into consideration," one of them said kindly, his voice carrying a sigh.

"You cannot be serious, Drake!" Irene yelled.

Drake held his hand up to silence her; it seemed as if he was the lead Elder. Prue looked at him closely; he had soft, light blue eyes, pure white hair, and fair skin. Prue thought he had a grandfather like look to him.

"Please wait in the room behind you," Drake said calmly, motioning to the large oak door behind Prue. "We shall send for you when we have come to a decision."

Prue nodded and walked through the door he motioned to. The room was neatly furnished and had shelves covering the circular walls, all of them filled with books of all kinds. In the middle of the room there were two arm chairs, a small curved couch, and in the middle of them there was a small old table.

Prue walked around the room in a daze, barely registering the titles of the books she saw on the shelves. After walking around the room two or three times, Prue sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling; that was painted midnight blue with pinpoints of white that looked like stars would in the midnight sky. As she sat there memories of Piper and Phoebe drifted in and out of her mind. As the memories played out in her mind's eye, Prue wondered what her baby sisters were up to. Closing her eyes and sighing deeply Prue drifted into a light sleep as she waited for the Elders decision.

Phoebe sighed as she stared at her blank ceiling, her thoughts drifting back to her oldest sister. Phoebe caught herself imagining Prue walking through the front door, her icy blue hues shining, and giving Phoebe one of her famous 'Everything will be ok' hugs. She imagined spending time with her oldest sister in the solarium both of them talking and just enjoying each other's time. Silent tears ran down Phoebe's face, leaving wet spots on her pillow. Saying that she missed Prue was an understatement.

Phoebe remembered all the times she came home late and was met with an irritated and worried Prue. She used to hate it when Prue treated her like a child, now she felt as if she'd do anything to hear Prue's voice. Phoebe turned onto her side and curled into a ball as she felt the pain of her loss hit her full force.

"Prue, I need you..." Phoebe whimpered. "Please come back to me."

Piper sighed heavily as she entered the quiet atmosphere of the manor. All day it seemed as if her luck was going from bad to worse, and right now she felt as if a nice, warm bubble bath was **way** overdue. Throwing her keys onto the dining room table she headed up stairs with heavy feet.

"I wonder what Phoebe and Paige are up to?" Piper mumbled, hoping her sisters were having a better day than her.

Piper passed Phoebe's room and saw through a crack in the door that her baby sister was curled up on the bed, her silent cries just barely reaching Piper's ears. Piper knocked on the door quietly, 

alerting her sister to her presence, and walked into the room.

"Pheebs, what's the matter?" Piper asked.

"I miss her so much Pipe," Phoebe whimpered. "I want her to come back."

Piper knew immediately who Phoebe was talking about. Piper lied down next to her baby sister and wrapped her arms around her protectively, pulling her close and hoping to comfort her. Phoebe turned around in her sister's embrace and curled up besides her. Piper rubbed Phoebe's back, calming her sister's crying to small hiccups and sniffles.

"I know you miss her Pheebs," Piper said, a lump growing in her throat. "I miss her too, but you know she's always watching over us right?"

Phoebe nodded and tried to regain her composure.

"It's just-I can almost hear her coming through that front door Pipe," Phoebe said. "I can imagine the look on her face when she'd see us and the happiness that would shine in her eyes. I can just hear her voice as she told us how much she missed us and how much she loves us."

Piper felt her tears running silently down her cheeks as she heard Phoebe's words. Phoebe's own tears started up again as she imagined the scene for 

the millionth time. Curling up closer to her big sister, Phoebe cried silently. Piper held her sister close as her own tears ran down her face.

"Prudence Halliwell."

Prue jumped at the sound of someone calling her name. She sat up in the chair and looked at the door; the Elder with green eyes was standing there; waiting patiently.

"Sorry," Prue apologized. "I must have dozed off."

"It's quite alright," he said. "The other and I have come to a conclusion."

Prue nodded as she stumbled out of the room, after the dark haired Elder back to the others. Prue stood in front of the Elders once again, waiting for them to reveal the answer to her request.

NOTE:

Hope u guys enjoyed the chappie Oh, and no worries I haven't given up on my other story "I'm Sorry" it's just that I'm goin through a minor case of writer's block with it. But the 5th chap should be up in a few days. R&R please. TY


End file.
